


How to Soothe the Green-Eyed Monster

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, HP May Madness 2016, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Messy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for HP May Madness 2016.<br/>Prompts used: "Give me three good reasons why I should take you back." Pairing: Harry/Draco. Kink: Face Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Soothe the Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, and no translations either.

"Give me three good reasons why I should take you back." Draco looked imperious, rather like a stone fortress which would refuse to crumble, no matter what kind of trebuchet Harry might wheel up to it.

"Ok, I will." Harry smirked. "But I'll say it one more time first - I've been hugging Ron since I was eleven, and it's never been anything but platonic."

Draco scoffed. But when Harry began to advance on him, he backed against the wall.

Harry grasped his hands none too gently, raised them above Draco's head, and pressed them against the wall. When Draco's mouth opened, ready to issue a protest about being manhandled, Harry leaned in and kissed him hard, pressing himself full length against him. He knew how Draco felt about getting his way - he loved it, and expected it as his God-given right. He also knew how Draco felt about _not_ getting his way - it turned him on something fierce.

Draco mewled into Harry's mouth, making a half-hearted attempt to remain unaffected when the wicked tongue duelled his own into submission, and Harry moved his hips back and forth ever so subtly.

When Harry released the abused mouth, leaving Draco panting, he grinned. "That was reason one." Even as he spoke, he was already unzipping Draco's trousers, and Draco hadn't yet recovered his power of speech when Harry dropped to his knees and, looking up with a wicked expression, guided Draco's cock into his mouth.

Draco squawked out something incomprehensible. His palms flat against the wall at his sides now, he could only watch himself sliding in and out of that mouth - which knew exactly what he liked, how he liked it, and when it was a great idea to add a surprise nip of teeth.

It was in record time that Draco shuddered all over as he spilled himself down Harry's throat. He vaguely heard the words: "So much for reason number two." Then his legs gave in, and Harry was doing his best to speed his arrival on the floor, on his knees, by pushing down on his shoulders.

"Ready for reason three?" Harry's smirk was triumphant enough to almost, _almost_ , make Draco stand up again in outrage, but his libido triumphed over his indignation when Harry unzipped his own jeans and drew out his cock.

Draco licked his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." Harry chuckled. "Open up."

Draco obeyed only too gladly and, while Harry's cock in his mouth was always a tight fit, there were times, like just then, that Draco loved the sensation of near suffocation. He sucked noisily, his fingers playing with the base of Harry's cock and his balls.

"Good boy." Harry grinned when Draco looked up at him demurely. Oh yes, he knew his Draco all right. He caressed the pale hair on the crown of Draco's head, rocking in and out more gently now. It didn't take long, and he was only just in time to stop Draco's frantic sucking with a firm palm on his head. "Stop." His voice was ragged, he was holding on by a thread.

Draco's eyes were alight as he drew back just far enough to let Harry slip from his mouth; he kept it open when Harry took a firm hold of his cock and aimed - into Draco's mouth, across his cheeks and nose, and finally onto his chin, where the last of his release dripped down even as Draco eagerly licked it from the corners of his mouth.

"You look so pretty like that," Harry praised, pulling Draco up and holding him close while licking the flecks of spunk off his face.

"Reason number three," Draco croaked. "If we ever get as far as number ten, you'll kill me."

Harry laughed.

 

THE END


End file.
